Dragon Crisis: Explosion
by storyteller316
Summary: Ryuji and the gang are back, but with them comes a new adventure. What will happen when Slash Breath keeps acting up, another girl finally tells Ryuji her feelings for him, and is Onyx back for round three?
1. Chapter 1: Rose's parents

A year after Ryūji and Rose took down Onyx, they were eating breakfast with Eriko when a knock came from the door.

"Coming," said Ryūji as he walked up to the door. When he opened it, he found a man and woman standing there.

"Hello, is Rose here?" asked the man who had blond hair and green eyes, same with the woman.

"Yes she is," said Ryūji as he moved to allow them in.

"Mom, dad!" said Rose as she ran up to them, giving the two a big hug.

"It's been too long, Rose," said the woman.

"Wait, you're Rose's parents?" asked Eriko as she stood up.

"Yes, my name is Chisiki (Knowledge)," said the woman as she gave a slight bow to them.

"And I'm Gakushū (Learning), and I thank you for looking after my little girl, she was taken from us when we were out hunting long before you rescued her," said the man.

"I'm sorry, but did you come here to take Rose home?" asked Ryūji with a worried expression.

"No, I don't want to leave!" said Rose as she ran over to hug him.

"Oh heavens no, that's not why we're here in the least," said Chisiki.

"You aren't?" asked Eriko.

"That's correct, we are only here to be with our daughter and her fiance," said Gakushū as he motioned to Ryūji.

"I'm not Rose's fiance, I'm just her boyfriend," said Ryūji who was blushing.

"But you did the Ritual of Adulthood and can engage with her," said Chisiki.

"How do you even know that?" asked Ryūji. However, before anyone could say a word, he noticed that the clock on the kitchen wall said eight.

"Oh man, we're late for school," said Ryūji as he grabbed their bags before the two ran off.

"Our Rose goes to school with humans?" asked a surprised Chisiki.

"Yes, we enrolled her because she hates not being near Ryūji," said Eriko.

"Can you please tell us more about the time she has spent here with you?" asked Gakushū.

"Of course I can, would you like some breakfast?" said Eriko with a smile as she motioned for them to sit down at the table.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner with dragons

After returning home, Ryūji and Rose found out that they were all invited to the apartment that Rose's parents were renting for dinner.

"I hope we aren't under dressed," said Ryūji as they stood at the door in normal clothes. Rose then knocked on the door.

"Coming!" said Chisiki. When she answered the door, she welcomed the three into the apartment.

"This way, please," said Chisiki as she led them to the kitchen where all kinds of western foods were waiting on the table.

"Whoa, that's a lot of food," said Eriko with a stunned expression.

"Well since we are celebrating being back with our daughter I thought I'd go all out, and might have gone too far in the process," said Gakushū.

"You cooked all of this?" asked Ryūji as he looked at all the food with wide eyes.

"Yes he did, my husband is a better cook than I could ever wish for, so I left it to him," said Chisiki.

"Well it looks like Rose is ready to eat," said Eriko as she pointed out that the young dragon had already taken a seat at the table.

"Then let's dig in," said Gakushū with a smile. A little bit later, after finishing the meal, everyone was still sitting at the table, most of the food having been eaten by the dragons.

"I don't think I could eat another bite," said Ryūji as he leaned back into his seat.

"Rose, there's something I want to give you," said Chisiki as she walked up to her after coming back from the bedroom.

"What is it?" asked Rose with a confused expression.

"A necklace that has been in the family for generations," said Chisiki as she put a gold necklace with a ruby in it around her neck.

"That looks good on you," said Eriko.

"What do you think, Ryūji?" asked Rose with a slight blush. However, as if something had come over him, Ryūji lost all emotion from his face.

"The Ruby Eye," said Ryūji, still no emotion on his face at all.

"How did you know it's name?" asked Gakushū as he and his wife looked at him with shocked expressions.

"I… I don't know," said Ryūji as he snapped back to his senses.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Eriko.

"Yeah, I just blanked when I saw the stone for some reason," said Ryūji while holding his head.

"Wait, do you have a Lost Precious made from a part of a dragon?" asked Chisiki.

"Yes, its name is Slash Breath," said Ryūji.

"That explains it, 'When a human holding a Lost Precious made from a dragon comes near the treasures of all dragon races that human will bring hope to all dragons,' that is a legend passed down through all the dragon territories," said Gakushū.

"I've never heard of that legend before," said Ryūji.

"Is there a name for this person?" asked Eriko.

"This person is known as a Dragon Crisis," said Chisiki.

"That's what Onyx called me the last time we saw him," said Ryūji with a terrified expression.

"Wait, you know Onyx the black dragon?" asked Gakushū.

"We defeated him twice, he kept wanting to marry me in order to grow stronger," said Rose with a disgusted look. At the same Ryūji looked at Eriko as if to say 'How could you not tell them about this'.

"What did he say a Dragon Crisis was?" asked Chisiki. Ryūji then explained what Onyx had said to him up on the roof a year ago.

"That is nothing but a lie, a Dragon Crisis is someone of great power and a friend to all dragons," said Gakushū who was furious.

"Looks like you got a good future ahead of yourself, Ryūji," said Eriko with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: An invitation

A week after the dinner, Chisiki and Gakushū invited Ryūji and his friends to their home country.

"Whoa, so this is the home of the red dragons," said Misaki as she looked at the green hillsides and white stone buildings.

"I wonder if there are any Lost Precious here of value," said Eriko with dollar signs in her eyes.

"Oh, if you want to see the Lost Preciouses that we have follow me," said Gakushū as he led them to a large dome shaped building in the middle of the town.

"Whoa," said Ai as they walked into a room filled with Lost Preciouses.

"You may take whatever you want, just don't touch the helmet on the wall," said Chisiki as she pointed to a helmet that was mounted on a nearby wall. This helmet was pitch black and you could feel the negative energy pouring from it.

"We'll make sure to stay away from it," said Ryūji. When he turned around, he found Eriko already digging through the tower of Lost Preciouses.

"These are so beautiful," said Eriko as she held up two rings to look at in the dim lighting.

"Those are the Redirection Rings, one takes and absorbs energy based attacks and the other redirects it or stores the energy till the gem glows which signals that it has fully charged," said Chisiki as Eriko placed the rings on each ring finger.

"That's more handy than this wand," siad Eriko as she took the wand out.

"Gah!" said Ai as she jumped away from the tower with a panicked expression.

"What's wrong, Ai?" aske Eriko as they all came running to her.

"There… there's a painting of a town in there," said Ai as she cried while hugging Eriko.

"Don't worry, that painting is a Lost Precious called Smile Town, it's supposed to give whoever looks at it a good feeling," said Gakushū as he pulled a painting with a bright colored town out.

"Sorry, but we had a run in with a cursed painting with a psycho in it," said Ai who was hiding behind Eriko. Suddenly, the tower of Lost Preciouses came crashing down on Rose.

"Rose!" said Ryūji as he and the others started pulling the pile off her. But when they got her out, they found the helmet on her head.

"Get that off her before it disappears!" said Chisiki, but it was too late. The helmet suddenly vanished and Rose started to moan in pain.

"What's happening to her?" asked Misaki.

"That helmet was a cursed item, the wearer of it will become ill until they die, we have been digging a new storehouse for the cursed items but it's been taking us a while with all the humans in the area of recent years," said Gakushū.

"Is there any way to help her?" asked a worried Ryūji as he held Rose in his arms.

"We need the sister helmet which is with the green dragons, their territory is not that far from us by air," said Chisiki.

"Help get her outside and I'll fly you all there," said Gakushū.

"Hang on, Rose, we'll get you feeling better in no time," said Ryūji as he carried her outside.


	4. Chapter 4: The other helmet

After taking off, it took Gakushu an hour to reach the home of the green dragons which was to the east of them.

"Oh no, the barrier is up," said Gakushu as he noticed a green energy field around the village.

"Don't worry, I got this," said Ryūji as he stood up and took Slash Breath out. With one swing, the barrier was destroyed.

"Nice move," said Gakushu as they landed. However, after everyone climbed off of Gakushu, they found soldiers standing with their swords out.

"Who are you?" asked the lead soldier.

"They are with me," said Gakushu as he turned to his human form.

"King Gakushu, we did not know that you were coming," said the lead soldier as he and the others put their swords down before kneeling.

"That's because it's an emergency," said Gakushu as they headed for the castle.

"We're almost there, Rose," said Ryūji as he carried her on his back. By now her veins had turned black and her fever was getting worse. When they reached the castle, Gakushu took them directly into the throneroom.

"King Gakushu, what is the meaning of you barging in here?" asked the King who was sitting on the throne next to his wife.

"I'm sorry, but my daughter has fallen ill from the helmet that we protect," said Gakushu.

"Quickly, use the sister helmet," said the green king as he pointed to a gold helmet on the left wall.

"Do we put it on her head?" asked Ai as she returned with the helmet.

"It only has to be placed in her hands," said the green queen as she and the king walked up. The second the gold helmet was put into Rose's hands the other helmet reappeared on her head as her veins turned back to normal.

"She'll be fine now," said Gakushu as he wrapped two napkins around his hands before removing the helmet.

"But she still has a fever," said Ryūji as he felt Rose's forehead.

"She'll have that for a while, you can let her rest in our guest room, we'll call a doctor to get some medicine," said the green king.

"Thank you, by the way we didn't get your names," said Eriko.

"My name is Dunkan and this is Emerald," said the king. Later that night, Misaki was going to check on Rose when she caught Ryūji sleeping in a chair next to her bed.

"Looks like he fell asleep while waiting for her to wake up," thought Misaki as she smiled at Ryūji's sleeping face.

"Rose, please be alright," said Ryūji in his sleep.

"Guess I never really had a chance with him," thought Misaki as she left with a few tears in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: The Emerald Eye

The next morning, Rose was feeling well enough that she was up to some training with Ryūji.

"Alright you two, this training is to help your engagement power, Blade of the Flame Dragon," said Gakushu as they stood inside a stadium.

"Are you sure this won't hurt Rose?" asked Ryūji with a worried expression.

"Actually, this will help her even more, after a dragon fights off an illness their energy spikes, and Rose is too young to let that energy out in the amount she needs," said Gakushu.

"Alright, so what do we do?" asked Ryūji.

"The power of engagement is linked to your emotions, think of an emotion that you share and use it as the base," said Gakushu.

"That's an easy one," said both of them as their hands started to glow.

"Blade of the Flame Dragon," said Ryūji as he swung Slash Breath, which created a flaming dragon that destroyed a dummy several feet away.

"Whoa, that was a strong attack," said a ten-year-old boy who had been hiding in the stands behind them.

"You're Aspen, King Dunkon and Queen Emerald's son," said Gakushu.

"Sorry about hiding like this, I just wanted to see what a Dragon Crisis could do," said Aspen as he jumped off the wall that seperated the stands from the arena.

"Then you should have just asked," said Ryūji with a smile. He then noticed the green stone in the necklace that Aspen was wearing.

"The Emerald Eye," said Ryūji as the blank look grew on his face again. Suddenly, the gem and Slash Breath started to glow.

"What's happening?" asked Rose as the lights grew too intense to look at. When the lights faded, the first thing Aspen noticed was that the gem had vanished from his necklace.

"Where is the stone from my gem?" asked Aspen with a freaked expression.

"It's on Slash Breath," said Gakushu as he noticed the green stone set into the blade of the knife.

"Ryūji, Ryūji!" said Rose as she shook him, trying to snap him out of the trance he was in.

"What… what happened?" asked Ryūji as he finally snapped out of it.

"Slash Breath took the Emerald Eye, may I see it for a second?" asked Gakushu.

"Sure," said Ryūji as he handed over the Lost Precious.

"I since a power in Slash Breath that is similar to what the six race stones give off, it could be that it will take them when in proximity," said Gakushu as he held the blade to his ear.

"Why didn't it take the Ruby Eye then?" asked Ryūji.

"Because you can engage with Rose, meaning it can drain power without taking it," said Gakushu.

"Does that mean I won't ever get it back?" asked Aspen as he wiped away some tears, revealing the green four leaf clover symbol on his left hand.

"Don't worry, I think I know someone who can help," said Ryūji.


	6. Chapter 6: Two more gems

A week later, Ryūji and the others had arrived at the white dragon kingdom which was in England.

"I hear you have a problem with Slash Breath," said Maruga as she stood with Saphi, who was living with her for the summer.

"Yeah, it took the Emerald Eye from Prince Aspen," said Eriko.

"Is there any way you can seperate them?" asked Aspen.

"Let me check some books in my library," said Maruga as she led the way. After half an hour of looking through books, Maruga was getting frustrated.

"I can't find anything, thanks to Onyx messing this place up last year, we haven't been able to make sure all our books are still here," said Maruga. Suddenly, some books fell off the table, and from one of them came two necklaces.

"What are these?" asked Saphi as she picked the necklaces up. One had a white diamond and the other a sapphire.

"The Diamond and Sapphire Eyes," said Ryūji as he entered the trance ones again.

"Not again," said Rose as the necklaces and Slash Breath were engulfed in the lights. When the lights faded, the stones had fused with Slash Breath's blade.

"What happened?" asked Ryūji as he placed his hands on his head.

"Slash Breath took two more gems, but why were they both here?" asked Eriko.

"Wait, I remember something I once read in this book," said Maruga as she grabbed a book from a nearby shelf.

"It talks about a blade made from the most powerful of dragons, along with six stones," said Maruga.

"Wait, that's a child's book, it's all fiction," said Saphi.

"But the part about the six stones and a blade made from a powerful dragon, that has to be the six eyes and Slash Breath," said Misaki.

"And if it is true, then the part about the dragon being resurrected when the six gems and the blade are together must be true as well," said Maruga, worrying everyone else.


	7. Chapter 7: A confession

The next day, Misaki was up earlier in the guest quarters.

"You're up early," said Eriko as she walked in.

"I couldn't sleep very well," said Misaki, who was trying to hide how sad she was by smiling.

"Did you keep thinking of Ryūji?" asked Eriko as she sat next to her with a cup of coffee.

"I keep thinking, how much I like him, but I don't want to hurt Rose," said Misaki.

"But you need to tell him, otherwise you won't be able to get over him," said Eriko with a friendly smile. A few minutes later, Misaki was walking into Ryūji's room.

"Hey Ryūji, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Misaki.

"Sure thing," said Ryūji who was reading a book at a desk.

"I wanted to tell you that I've had feelings for you for a long time," said Misaki, who couldn't bring herself to look at him and her face was bright red.

"I'm flattered Misaki, but I'm already dating Rose," said Ryūji with a worried face. He was worried that this could hurt their friendship.

"I know, I just wanted to let you know," said Misaki.

"Wait!" said Rose as she ran in.

"Rose, how long were you out there?" asked Misaki who was even redder now. She was also worried that she might have hurt Rose's feelings.

"The whole time, and I need to tell you something," said Rose.

"What is it?" asked Ryūji.

"I don't want to see Misaki sad, so I looked at some books on dragon culture," said Rose as she held a book in her hands.

"What are you trying to tell us, Rose?" asked Misaki who was confused.

"There's a thing in the dragon culture that allows a person to have more than one person as their boyfriend or girlfriend," said Rose, surprising both of them.

"Are you saying you want to share him?" asked Misaki. All Rose did was nod her head.

"Ryūji?" asked Misaki as she looked at him.

"If the two of you are alright with it, I don't want to hurt anyone, and you both mean a lot to me," said Ryūji with a friendly smile.

"Oh, Ryūji!" said the two as they hugged him. Suddenly, Ai ran into the room.

"Ryūji, there's something I have to tell you," said Ai. Meanwhile, Eriko was listening from outside the room.

"How are things going to be from now on?" asked Eriko who was trying not to laugh at the funny scene in the other room.


	8. Chapter 8: Purple dragon

A few weeks later, Ryūji and the girls went back to school.

"Ryūji, what happened over the summer break?" asked Masato as he stood in front of him, Misaki, and Rose who were all eating lunch together on the roof.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryūji with a nervous expression.

"You all have been acting suspicious all day long," said Mao.

"I don't know what you mean," said Misaki. Suddenly, something grabbed Rose's attention so much she stood up.

"What's wrong, Rose?" asked Ryūji.

"A dragon is heading this way," said Rose. The wind suddenly picked up as a young seven-year-old girl landed on the roof with a pair of purple wings on her back.

"Ryūji Kisaragi, return The Amethyst Eye you took from me," said the girl.

"What, I don't have The Amethyst Eye," said Ryūji.

"Don't lie to me, I know all about your Slash Breath and how it keeps stealing gems from everyone," said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Rose.

"I am Princess Angella of the purple dragons," said the girl as she showed them the purple flame mark on her right hand.

"What makes you think Ryūji took your race's gem?" asked Misaki.

"The fact that someone saw you," said Angella.

"Whoa?" asked Ryūji.

"She said that her name was Kai," said Angella.

"Kai, Angella you have been lied to," said Rose as she recognized the name of the witness.

"Kai works for Onyx the black dragon who is the leader of FANG," said Ryūji.

"You're not lying, but that woman told the truth too," said Angella with a surprised expression.

"We need to get to Tokura's lab, I have a feeling he might know something, and you guys are coming with us," said Ryūji as he looked at Misaki and the other two.


	9. Chapter 9: Three Breakers

Later, Ryūji and friends were standing in Tokura's lab.

"Hm, a Lost Precious that can make a truth teller believe any lies, I remember one that can do that," said Tokura as he drank some tea.

"What is it?" asked Ryūji.

"The Ruby Slippers, the truth of Dorthy in Oz is that she used them to force the witch to tell the truth then took the throne of Oz," said Tokura.

"The woman was wearing red shoes," said Angella who was beating herself up inside for falling for this.

"You couldn't have known," said Rose, trying to cheer her up. Suddenly, Senzaki came barging in.

"What is this I hear about you bringing normal people here?!" asked Senzaki with a lot of rage in his voice.

"As a Level 10 Breaker I have the right to recruit people," said Ryūji who got in his face.

"You have to go through the proper channels," said Senzaki.

"Not when we are facing danger, which we are from Onyx once again, now why don't you make yourself useful and go with Eriko to get them evaluated so they can be given a Lost Precious," said Ryūji as he placed a hand on Slash Breath.

"Come with me," said Senzaki as he walked away with even more anger on his face.

"Is Ryūji going to get in trouble?" asked Misaki in a low voice while walking next to Eriko.

"No, the organization needs him more than Senzaki so they'll side with him at anytime," said Eriko with a smile. Later, as the sun began to set, the three new Breakers were practising with their Lost Preciouses.

"Ah!" said Misaki who was wearing a Lost Precious, The Banchi. This Lost Precious was a necklace that makes the wearer's scream five times as loud.

"Remind me not to make her mad while she wears that," said Ryūji as he and the others took out some ear plugs after the scream destroyed a target that was twenty feet away.

"My turn," said Masato as he took Misaki's place. In his right hand was a black nunchuck with lightning bolts on it.

"Time to show the power you have," said Masato as he swung the nunchuck at a fast speed. The nunchuck once belonged to a martial arts master who was said to have mastered the element of lightning. Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning shot out at another target.

"That's some good aim," said Eriko. Mao was next, and her Lost Precious was Subzero, a diamond ring that was on her right ring finger.

"Now let's make this cool," said Mao as a beam of light blue energy shot at another target, freezing it solid.

"Can't believe how good the three of you are already," said Ryūji.

"That's why they were given the ranks of Level 9 Breakers," said Eriko. An alarm then started going off.

"What's happening?" asked Mao.

"Onyx is up on the roof," said Tokura.

"Looks like you guys get to fight sooner than we thought," said Ryūji.


	10. Chapter 10: Titanium and Gold

A few minutes after the alarm sounded, Ryūji and the others had reached the roof where Onyx was waiting.

"Took you long enough," said Onyx as he looked away from them.

"How many times do we have to kill you before you stay dead?" asked Ryūji as he held Slash Breath in his right hand.

"To bad you won't get the chance this time around," said Onyx as he held out two necklaces.

"The Black Opal Eye and The Amethyst Eye," asid Ryūji as the two gems and Slash Breath began to glow. Suddenly, when the two gems combined with Slash Breath, Ryūji was blown back words, slamming into a wall.

"Ryūji!" said Rose.

"Now it's time for her return!" said Onyx as a silver colored light shot out of Slash Breath.

"Welcome back, Queen Titania," said Onyx as he bowed to the light as a woman with silver hair and eyes who was wearing a silver dress walked out.

"Thank you, my beloved Onyx," said Titania.

"You'll pay for hurting Ryūji!" said both Misaki and Rose before using their powers.

"You are all fools," said Titania as she stopped Rose's flames with one hand and was unharmed from the power of the Lost Precious.

"How did that not work?!" asked Masato with a terrified expression.

"Of course it wouldn't, Titania is the titanium dragon who did battle with the gold dragon centuries ago, they were the first dragons in Earth's history, it was also her power that allowed the Lost Preciouses to be created in the first place," said Onyx.

"Wait, does this mean it was her that the legend spoke of, the dragon that would return when the six gems and the blade unite?" asked Eriko as she looked at Slash Breath, which was still floating in the air above Ryūji.

"Not exactly," said Ryūji as he stood up, his hair turning gold as he did so.

"No, it's not possible, how could a meter human become the gold dragon?!" asked Titania with a terrified expression while taking a few steps back.

"Why so scared, Titania?" asked Ryūji as he opened his eyes to reveal that they too were gold.


	11. Chapter 11: Gold's power

"Wait, Ryūji's now a dragon?" asked a shocked Mao.

"How is this possible, it was my fang that Slash Breath was created from, I should have been the only one to return!" said Titania who was having trouble hiding her rage.

"Eassy, Slash Breath might have been made from your fang, but the gold dragon put his soul into it, all it needed was the right host and you to be released in order to turn the wielder of Slash Breath into the next gold dragon, giving them all the knowledge he had," said Ryūji as Slash Breath returned to him.

"Now it's time to continue the fight from all those centuries ago, and finally end it once and for all," said Ryūji.

"Couldn't agree more, this time around I'll make sure you're the only one to die," said Titania as she turned into a large titanium dragon.

"Sorry, but it's not going to be me to die," said Ryūji as he turned into a gold dragon.

"Looks like I get to fight all of you," said Onyx as he looked at Eriko and the others. Up in the sky, Ryūji and Titania were in a heated battle.

"Take this!" said Titania as she fired a silver fireball at Ryūji.

"Not happening," said Ryūji as he used his tail to deflect the flame to a hillside.

"Soon this world will burn just like that hill," said Titania.

"Not as long as I live it won't!" said Ryūji as he flew at her.

"Do you honestly think you can win, you can't even protect those that you love," said Titania as she and Ryūji kept trying to claw each other.

"I wouldn't underestimate those that I love if I was you," said Ryūji as he saw that his people had turned the tables on Onyx.

"What, how can Onyx be losing to mere humans and a child dragon?!" asked Titania.

"Just like you, your husband is fueled by the darkness and hate he feels for others, but my friends and I accept everyone for who they are, and that's something you would never understand!" said Ryūji as his body caught fire while holding onto Titania. The flames that burnt on him were all the colors of the dragon races.

"No, this can't be happening, I can't be losing again?!" asked Titania as she burnt away in the flames.

"He destroyed her?" asked Onyx with a stunned expression. As he stood there, Mao used her ring to freeze him solid.

"Is that going to hold?" asked Eriko.

"It will," said Ryūji as he landed in front of them, turning back to human while also placing a hand onto the ice.

"Especially now that I've put some energy into it, the ice will never melt," said Ryūji.

"This has been a crazy day," said Masato.

"And the world is going to get crazier, now that I'm the gold dragon it wouldn't be surprising if new dragon races started to appear," said Ryūji.

"Then we better be prepared," said Rose as she and Misaki grabbed both of his arms and kissed his cheeks at the same time.


	12. Epilogue

Fourteen years after defeating Onyx and Titania, Ryūji's three sons were climbing the side of a mountain in Thailand.

"Can you believe the looks our moms had when we told them we wanted to go rock climbing in Thailand?" asked Ryūji and Misaki's son, Taiyō (Sun).

"I thought they were going to kill us, Taiyō," said Ryūji and Ai's son, Shinrin (Forest).

"You guys always get us in trouble," said Ryūji and Rose's son Chūrippu (Tulip) as he climbed over the edge of a cliff side.

"You two need to hurry up and get up here!" said Chūrippu.

"We're coming," said Taiyō as the two sped up, worried about the tone in his voice. When they reached the cliff side, the two found their brother standing before a giant brown egg.

"Is that a dragon egg?" asked Shinrin.

"It is, but I haven't heard about any brown dragons in the list of new races," said Chūrippu.

"Sounds like we made a big discovery then," said Taiyō with a big smile. The egg suddenly started to shake in the nest.

"Is it hatching?" asked Shinrin. Soon enough that question was answered as the egg hatched and from it came a girl their age with brown hair and eyes. She was also wearing a white dress.

"Whoa," said the three. The girl then noticed them and started backing away nervously.

"It's alright, we aren't going to hurt you," said Taiyō.

"Look, I'm a dragon too, and these are my brothers," said Chūrippu as he showed her his red dragon mark.

"Are they dragons too?" asked the girl.

"That's a long story, but what's your name?" asked Shinrin.

"I don't have one," said the girl. Taiyō then noticed the six brown dots making two columns on her right hand.

"How about Dot?" asked Taiyō.

"I like that name," said the girl.

"Alright, we have three days up here, lets try and find her parents," said Chūrippu.

"And if we can't find them?" asked Dot.

"We'll go down and get in contact with our father, he can get you a pass to Japan," said Shinrin.

"We can keep you sheltered while we continue a wider search with the group that our father works for," said Chūrippu.

"Alright," said Dot with a wide smile.

The End.


End file.
